Hungry And Horny Succubus Say What? !
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Bo is a bit hungry and no one but Kenzi's around to feed off so the girl calls in some help from one beautiful blonde goddess!  Hopefully the story is better than the summary...


**Thanks for the reviews, favorited,…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters!**

"Bo, what are you doing?" Kenzi squealed, positively terrified by the ravishing look in her Fae friend's eyes.

"I'm so terribly hungry," the said woman inhaled deeply, a smug smile appearing on her face as her eyes glowed a beautiful shade of blue.

Before Kenzi could reply anything, Bo pounced on her, targeting the younger girl's lips to sate her hunger. Just barely she could turn her head to the side, resulting in the succubus kissing her cheek.

"Bo! Stop it, you're not yourself!" Kenzi yelled, trying to shock Bo back to her senses like she had done so many times before but it didn't seem to be working; Bo kept going for her lips.

"Come on, Kenzi… I won't bite," Bo smirked, flashing her perfectly white teeth before adding: "..too hard."

As fast as she could, Kenzi reached out for her cell and dialed the first number that came to mind.

_xoxox_

A very annoying sound made Lauren look up from her microscope and she sighed deeply, rubbing in her eyes sleepily.

"What do you want, Kenzi?" she asked, trying to keep her irritation out of her voice though she was pretty sure that she had failed.

"Lauren!" came the panting cry for help and immediately the doctor forgot how agitated she was by the small and chatty girl: "Lauren! Help me! Bo, she's-"

Her sentence was cut off and Lauren could hear moaning through the phone as well as kissing sounds. Without thinking she grabbed her coat, two little vials and rushed outside.

_xoxox_

Kenzi groaned as she felt her resistance decline with every second and every touch the horny succubus gave her. She didn't know how long it would take Lauren to get here and Bo was getting closer and closer to kissing her on the mouth and by doing that sucking the life out of her…

"Come on, Kenzi," the said woman purred, licking her lips impatiently: "Let's have a little fun.."

Bo let her one single finger brush over Kenzi's cheek and arousal shot through the young girl like electricity, making her arch her back and moan involuntarily. Her hands dropped from Bo's shoulders, surrendering to the Fae as she had no strength to fight anymore. The succubus took the opportunity to brush her lips against her soon to be lover's, reveling in their taste and softness. Effortlessly she slid her tongue inside the youngster's mouth, mingling their flavors.

All of a sudden the door burst open, making Bo look up from her prey in annoyance. She saw Lauren speed up to her and before she even knew what was happening she rolled over the floor.

The blonde doctor checked Kenzi's pulse and was relieved to find it still there, though the girl's face was already cramped into a smile.

"Bo, are you al-"

She was cut off by a Fae pressing her up against the wall, lips against lips in a passionate, yet deadly, collision.

"Bo, wait…" Lauren gasped as she was able to tear her lips away for a second.

"I can't…" Bo breathed deeply before capturing the blonde's lips once more.

_xoxox_

Bo woke up feeling rather splendid, like she had just taken a long, hot bath. It wasn't until she stretched the sleep away that she felt a cold arm wrapped around her waist. At first she didn't remember anything about what happened the night before, but as the vision of Kenzi and Lauren, both under the influence of her Succubus power, flashed before her eyes, she prayed to god that it wouldn't be true.

She turned around as fast as she could, which was like a blink (Fae power stuff) and indeed she saw the blonde hair which she found so damme adorable.

"Lauren!" the black haired woman shouted, shaking the form next to her, thinking that the said woman was dead.

It wasn't until the doctor fluttered her eyes open, grunting something about early morning that Bo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good morning," Lauren smiled as she sat up a bit straighter, looking at the beautiful woman who was peering at her.

"Did I pass out last night?" The beautiful succubus asked suspiciously, her eyes trying to focus on the blonde's eyes but the way her breast were barely covered by the blanket made this a rather difficult task.

"No," the light Fae's doctor smiled smugly, her finger absently drawing different pattern on Bo's arm: "But I nearly did because unlike Succubae, humans need a rest after every couple of hours."

Lauren let out a small amount of laughter as she saw blush coloring Bo's cheeks, pushing herself up to press a butterfly kiss upon the woman's lips.

"B-but I don't understand, Lauren…" Bo stuttered, her mind racing to analyze the whole situation: "You're human.."

"Such a good observation," the blonde giggled, sparkles in her eyes.

"This is serious, Lauren!" Bo snapped lovingly (yes she could do that because she's awesome!).

"Alright, alright," the woman shushed, reaching for the now empty vial which stood on the nightstand: "This is what kept me alive during the hours of you ravishing me."

"What is it?" Bo inquired, taking the vial and reading the etiquette which didn't make her any wiser because it was all medical mumbo-jumbo.

"It a fluid I had developed a few days ago, in theory it should make a human's energy almost endless though I hadn't had the time to test it yet, until last night that is," Lauren clarified, smiling amused as she saw Bo's eyes widen in shock.

"Lauren! That was too big of a risk! What would you have done if this thing hadn't worked?" the brunette blurted out, grabbing the doctor's hands as if though she could disappear any minute.

"Then I would have died with a smile on my face," the said blonde smirked, reaching her hands upwards to pull Bo down but the Fae resisted so Lauren sighed deeply: "Well I tried telling you but you didn't really give me enough time to explain properly… apparently hungry Succubae aren't the most talkative people."

"You think I'm gonne forgive you because you're being all cute and funny, well forget it!" Bo frowned deeply, making the cutest expression ever, just like a little girl who had just sworn never to ride a bike again cause she fell once.

"I was hoping for that," Lauren grinned and pulled the succubus towards her and this time she wasn't resisted.

_xoxox_

"I'm sorry, Kenzi! What more do you want me to say?" Bo sighed exhausted, rubbing her temple to work away her headache.

"You just jumped me! You should've said you were hungry, I would've called the Doggy Police…" the young girl just babbled on, ignoring her investigator partner while taking another spoon with cereal.

The Fae clenched her teeth together, sometimes this girl could be so stubborn!

"There is one thing I want to know…" Kenzi finally directed her attention towards the other woman: "Who's the better kisser: me, Dyson or Lauren?"

With eyes full of anticipation she waited for an answer, edging forwards slightly.

'Well…" Bo started, buying herself some more time: "I can't really say, you're all different. You were forced into a kiss so I can't really judge that, unless you let me kiss you again, there's always room for a snack?" Then she approached just a little.

"No freaking way!" Kenzi snapped, jumping off the table and speeding towards the bathroom at once, leaving Bo giggling softly.

"I think Kenzi's question is a very valid one," a voice filled the room and Bo smiled because she would remember that soft voice forever: "I would very much like to know the answer."

Bo slowly sauntered towards the blonde who was leaning against the doorframe to her room: "Well, I think I would have to do some more research before I can give a totally objective reply."

Lauren smiled, wrapping her arms around the Fae's neck and kissing her tender and passionately.  
When they parted for air, she noticed that Bo's eyes were shining blue.

"You still got some of that stuff left?" she husked, barely remaining in control of herself.

"Yea, I think so," the blonde breathed out, feeling her own arousal heightened within seconds.

"Good," the succubus swallowed deeply before grinning smugly: "Cause you're gonne need it very soon."

With that she let go of her control, picking the doctor up and carrying her to her room to do 'you know what'.

Kenzi in the other room silently cursed herself for bringing this upon herself and set out to find some soundproof headphones because she had a feeling she would need it… a lot(!).

**Well this story started out slow but when I let it rest for a few days I got some inspiration, hope you like it :)**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day!**


End file.
